Grandes Sorpresas
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: Secuela de Un gran destino; nuestros guerreros ahora tendrán una nueva amenaza. Mientras esos tres años habrán cosas que cambiarán la vida a muchos de ellos. Intento de humor; porque tener a un rey con un gran ego, a un príncipe orgulloso, a Bardock un padre sobreprotector; Raditz pues el es Raditz, Bunny que se quiere ligara a todos, y Bulma enojona en una sola casa sería épico.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SOY LILITH.

_Aquí mi nueva historia, se que el final de un gran destino no fue muy espectacular pero es que la saga de Freezer ya lo sabíamos, pero la de los androides dejja una intriga esos tres años, y también aquí habrán grandes cambios y por supuesto mi pareja favorita será la principal Bulma y Vegeta. Lo malo es que tengo que meter al baka de Goku._

_-Vegetay Bulma- _lo que hablan.

"_Kakarotto idiota"_- pensamientos.

(Vegeta el mejor)- mi opinión.

Ahora si les presento:

**GRANDES SORPRESAS:**

Capítulo 1: Un desconocido conocido y una nueva amenaza.

Había pasado un corto tiempo desde que el príncipe Vegeta y su padre se instalaron en la casa o mansión de la familia Brief y hace una semana se mudaron Raditz y Bardock ahí porque dijeron que estaban artos de los gritos de Milk, que desde que descubrieron que Kakaroto estaba vivo ella les hacía la vida imposible porque eran familia y esos los tenía cansado a los dos, el rey y Bardock se hicieron amigos-enemigos; Vegeta siempre se la pasaba entrenando con Bulma, gritándose con Bulma y muchas cosas con Bulma pero solo eran amigos (así que los mal pensados no pasó nada de "eso" todavía) y Raditz pues es Raditz.

Es un día normal en la casa Brief, claro si normal es ver a algo o mejor dicho a alguien salir volando de esa casa con dos golpes que eran de Vegeta y Bardock para su preciado y respetado rey, que de respetado no tenía nada.

-Por pervertido- hablaron al mismo tiempo Vegeta y Bardock, porque hace unos minutos le dijo a Bulma que estaba muy buena y se la llevaría a la cama.

-Pobre de Vegeta simplemente quería llevarse a Bulma a la cama porque quería que ella duerma un poco más- dijo inocentemente la madre de Bulma.-Que malo eres con tú padre, Junior- le dijo Bunny (ese su nombre?) mirando a Vegeta que tenía una vena en la frente por lo de Junior.

-Yo no soy Junior mi nombre es solo Vegeta- dijo molesto, porque varias veces se lo había dicho a esa mujery ella seguía llamándolo así.

-Pero te queda tan lindo, apuesto Junior- dijo con una sonrisa la señora.

-Hmp! me voy a entrenar- se levantó Vegeta y se iba a su preciada cámara de gravedad.

-Espera Vegeta dijiste que entrenaríamos- habló Bulma mientras terminaba de devorar sus alimentos (mucho tiempo con sayajin se le pega su forma de comer).

-Lo que sea mujer- desapareció de la vista de todos. En los entrenamientos de esos dos solo eran calentamientos y pelea aunque Vegeta no usaba todo su potencial, porque no le gustaba hacerle daño a ella, aunque él no quisiera Bulma se había metido muy dentro de su corazón.

Luego de una larga mañana de entrenamiento y que Raditz fuera a buscar los restos del rey todos estaban comiendo en el jardían mientras reían y los adultos contaban historia del planeta Vegeta.

-Tengo una gran historia- dijo el rey mientras miraba a su hijo *_jajaja hijo mío tendré mi venganza* _pensó el rey.

-Cuenta, cuenta- decían repetidas veces Bulma, Raditz, Bunny y Bardock.

-Ya está fue unas de las misiones más difíciles que alguna vez en mi vida hice- todos lo miraban sorprendidos- Cuando Vegeta tenía aproximadamente 4 años descubrí que él todavía se orinaba en la cama, así que siempre tenía que llevarlo al baño e intentaba enseñarle a orinar pero no él maldito chamaco se orinaba por todos lado y dejaba el pobre baño manchado y oliendo horrible- dijo y todos aguantaban la risa, Vegeta estaba rojo de la ira- Creo que nunca aprendió, y no sé si ahora sigue orinándose en la cama- dijo y fue suficiente todos estallaron de risa.

-Eres hombre muerto- gritó Vegeta muy enojado; cuando iba a atacar a su padre sintieron un ki conocido por ellos era Frezeer.

Todos fueron volando a una gran velocidad dejando a la pobre señora Brief con sus pastelillos.

Al llegar sintieron las energías de sus compañeros y empezaron a saldarse, pero por supuesto no Vegeta y su padre; empezaron a ir a donde sintieron el Ki y Vegeta iba a ir a destruirlo, pero antes de que valla vieron a un tipo encapuchado y con una máscara peleando con Freezer y el rey Cold; con el desconocido.

Él desconocido peleaba y primero venció a Freezer con un golpe en el estómago y luego lo desapareció con una Bola de energía, dejándolo polvo; al rey Cold lo atravezó con un puño el pecho quitándole el corazón.

Luego sintió como los demás chicos iban donde estaban ellos; y se sorprendió al ver a Raditz, a Bardock, y al rey Vegeta; eso lo confundió pero no le dio importancia él venía por algo y lo cumpliría.

-Quien eres- dijo Vegeta en un tono amenazante.

-No te importa- dijo mientras se iba volando dejando molesto al príncipe y confundido a los demás.

Todos los siguieron y lo vieron aterrizar, estaban posicionándose para pelear con el desconocido cuando una nave espacial aterrizó en frente de ellos.

-Hola chicos, como sabían que aterrizaría aquí- habló confundido Goku- O no me digan son psíquicos- dijo feliz haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime.

-Kakaroto eres un idiota- dijo Vegeta, y los demás empezaron a saludar y decirle cuanto lo habían extrañado.

-Hermano te aconsejo que vayas con tú mujer porque da mucho miedo- habló Raditz atemorizado y Bardock asentía.

Cuando iba a partir fue detenido por el encapuchado a lo bajo le dijo que quería hablar con él y Goku acepto y se fueron al otro lado del cráter que dejo su nave al aterrizar.

-Kakarto- dijo el encapuchado y eso sorprendió a Goku por que el único que lo llamaba así era.

-Vegeta?- dijo mirándolo mientras el encapuchado se sacaba la máscara y era el príncipe de los sayajin.

-Escucha baka dentro de tres años habrá unos dos jóvenes llamados #18 y #17 ellos asesinarán a la mayoría de la humanidad, y tú está muerto así que toma esto idiota para que no mueras- le lanzó un frasco donde había un líquido verde- Tomate esto cunado te sientas mal; tengo una duda que hace vivo tú padre, mi padre y tu hermano- preguntó nuestro guapísimo príncipe.

-Ellos iempre estuvieron vivos- dijo.

-En mi mundo no están vivos ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo con nuestro planeta; puede ser que eso cambie el futuro;- dijo a lo bajo- no importa quiero que le digas acerca que deben entrenar para está amenaza entendiste idiota- habló y Goku asintió- Ya me voy- dijo mientras se volvía a poner la máscara y volteaba y se quedó viendo unos segundos a Bulma y luego se fue a su futuro.

Goku fue a hablar con ellos acerca de la nueva amenaza, por supuesto que Picooro ayudó por que Goku se olvidó el día.

Y así nuestros guerreros se fueron a entrenar para dentro de tres años. Y muchas sorpresas habrían cuando vuelvan a encontrarse.

CoNtInUaRa...

Si les gustó dejen reviews...

El próximo capítulo hablaré de lo que pasó en el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SOY LILITH.

_Aquí mi nueva historia, se que el final de un gran destino no fue muy espectacular pero es que la saga de Freezer ya lo sabíamos, pero la de los androides dejja una intriga esos tres años, y también aquí habrán grandes cambios y por supuesto mi pareja favorita será la principal Bulma y Vegeta. Lo malo es que tengo que meter al baka de Goku._

_-Vegetay Bulma- _lo que hablan.

"_Kakarotto idiota"_- pensamientos.

(Vegeta el mejor)- mi opinión.

Ahora si les presento:

**GRANDES SORPRESAS:**

Capítulo 2: Un futuro diferente.

**POV VEGETA: **(Para aclarar es Mirai Vegeta, nos narra de unos meses antes de la llegada de los androides)

Todos los insectos y la mujer estábamos reunidos en frente de la casa del baboso de Kakarotto porque ese infeliz se murió por una enfermedad al corazón, todos estaban tristes y llorando por la muerte de un guerrero caído, si fui ahí era porque la mujer me obligó, pero no pude de dejar sentir una tristeza por verlo ahí muerto siendo enterrado, creo que es idiotas se fue ganando mi aprecio ... bah eso es mentira lo que pasaba es que yo lo quería matar y ese idiota se dejó ganar por una estúpida enfermedad, eso me comprueba que es un guerrero de tercera clase.

-Vegeta esto están triste, Goku no merecía morir y todavía pobre Milk y Gohan ellos son su familia deben sentirse devastados; no sé que hacer- hablaba la mujer mientras me abrasaba del brazo y se ponía a llorar, me sentí mal por ella; hace un año empezamos a tener una relación algo amorosa, digo algo porque no soy muy expresivo pero sé que esa mujer con solo verme a los ojos sabe lo que pienso y que en este momento le estoy dando mi apoyo porque Kakaroto era un hermano para ella.

-No se puede hacer nada mujer, este es la ¿naturaleza?- en verdad no sé que decir y ella me vio como si fuera la cosa más rara, nota mental no consolarla porque no sé como.

Luego de unos minutos decidimos irnos fuimos a la corporación a descansar, nos acostamos en la cama y ella se dedicó a abrazarme mientras se dormía sabía que le dolía igual eran hermanos.

Pasaron los días y fui viendo que la antigua Bulma regresaba ahora no se quedaba callada cuando le pedía algo maleducadamente, sino me respondía con esa furia en sus ojos la cual la hacen ver deseable, ahora les voy hacer cositas mujajajaja (de aquí hay puro hentai así que nos saltamos un día antes de la llegada de los androides).

Me levanto y al costado veo dormida a la mujer que me dio una razón de no matar a las demás personas; y le sonreí claro nunca le sonreía así si ella está despierta me es muy vergonzoso y ella se haría un escandalo por eso, me divierte sus expresiones cuando se enoja, está alegre, se pone coqueta y muchas más.

-Hola veggi- dijo mientras se levantaba y acariciaba mi mejilla, con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmp- le respondí y la vi entecerrar los ojos- Buen día mujer- dije sin mucha gana y me levanté empecé a vestirme porque tenía que ir a entrenar, sé que ahora no tengo a nadie para superar pero igual seguiré entrenando, me gusta entrenar y ahora no lo hago solo por mí para volverme fuerte, sino porque si pasa algo la podré proteger a ella, mi Bulma.

-Me voy mujer- dije y la vi también vestirse y me sonrió, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso tierno el cual lo devolví con la misma intensidad.

-Cuidate no quiero entrar a esa cámara y verte casi muerto- dijo con reproche y yo sonreí y me fui.

Estaba en la cámara de gravedad golpeando a los robots de que la mujer construyo en eso me paré sentía un mal presentimiento como si algo malo iba a ocurrir, así que por eso me fui a dar una vuelta por el planeta para verificar si algo estaba mal, pero no noté nada fuera de lo normal, todos los insecto (traducción: humanos) estaban haciendo cosas patéticas (traducción: ir a trabajar) así que sin más regrese a mi sagrada cámara de gravedad.

Cuando llegué solo me puse a entrenar y de vez en cuando me salía a comer mi almuerzo o un aperitivo; al final de mi entrenamiento siempre es a las ocho de la noche así que me fui a cenar con la mujer, que ya estaba poniendo la comida en la mesa, así comeremos solos por que los ancianos (traducción: padres de Bulma) se fueron a unas tontas vacaciones a la playa o en verdad no sé ni les preste atención solo me dediqué a comer los pastelillos de la ruidosa y vieja mujer.

Luego de tragar toda la comida decidimos tener un postre y no era algo para comer, así que nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación a fundirnos y hacernos uno, otra vez no sé cuantas veces lo hicimos pero nunca ,me canso de hacerlo con ella su aroma, su sabor todo de ella me vuelve loco.

A la mañana siguiente mientras entrenaba escuché la voz de ese tal kami-sama en mi cabeza.

-Vegeta, hay unos sanguinarios asesinos en (jejeje no me acuerdo donde era no me maten), así que ve por favor hay varios terrícolas muriendo- ya me sorprendió de que me pida por favor, no me importaba pero era para una pelea, así que acepté y fui a ese lugar sin avisar a la mujer porque iba a ser fácil para asesinarlos y no quería preocuparla.

CUnado llegué me encontré con los demás guerreros Z.

-Lárguense sabandijas yo puede solo- les dije porque era verdad yo solo podía con esos enemigos.

-Vamos a estar para salvarte el trasero Vegeta- dijo el namekusei con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo terminaré salvándolos- y fui donde estaban fue una pelea fácil con el gordito, pero mientras peleaba el flaco se escapó y los inútiles ni cuenta, lo buscamos y cuando lo encontramos a su costado había dos chatarras más un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, y una chica rubia con ojos azules, los dos tenía un parecido, así que me puse a pelear pero esa chatarras eran más poderosas, hasta terminaron asesinando a su creador; luego vi como a uno por uno fueron asesinando primero Picooro, luego el idiota de cara cortada, el tres ojos, el enano que siempre lo acompaña; y el enano calvo; a mí también me iban a matar pero me escapé y agarré al hijo de Kakaroto y los dos escapamos.

Cuando llegué a mi casa con ese mocoso en mis brazos, la mujer se puso histérica y nos curó; pasó aproximadamente 3 años; Gohan y yo siempre íbamos a pelear pero esas chatarras nos dejaban con vida y siempre nos decían "No podemos matar a nuestros juguetes o sino con quien después jugaríamos a las peleas" decían con burla y desaparecían dejándonos ensangrentados.

Llegamos unas horas después a mi hogar el cual estaba más cerca y Bulma como siempre nos curaba mientras nos regañaba.

Al día siguiente iba a ir, Gohan se había quedado con nosotros a dormir.

-Vegeta ya no vallas no quiere que te pase nada, prometiste estar siempre conmigo- dijo Bulma con lágrimas.

-Porque quiero estar siempre contigo tengo que hacer esto- dije un poco brusco.

-Pero Vegeta, si te pasa algo, no quiero perderte- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Mujer tan débil me crees que soy, vas a ver que los voy a asesinar y todo será como era antes- dije con una soonrisa, y ella me la devolvió- Prometo siempre protegerte- le di un beso y me fui, pero sentía que ese iba a ser el último beso que le daba.

Llegamos a una pequeña ciudad, digo que llegamos porque éramos Gohan y yo; estábamos peleando con los androides, pero esos mal nacidos son muy poderosos; al fin y al cabo terminamos derrotados, ensangrentados de lugares que no creía sangrar y a mi costado estaba el cuerpo muerto de Gohan, había perdido un brazo pero ahora eso era de menos; él ya no estaba en este mundo seguro ya se reunió con las sabandijas.

Cargue el cuerpo de Gohan y fui donde Milk o mejor conocida como arpía; toqué la puerta y apareció ahí estaba muy fea y eso que pasó solo tres años de la llegada de los androides y esa mujer esta re-fea.

-Arpía, tu hijo- dije muy triste aunque no lo demuestre ese niño se ganó mi aprecio.

Luego la vi llorar abrazando su cuerpo y me puse triste, me fui sentía un dolor en el pecho y no era porque vi esa escena de madre e hijo, no sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y cada vez que me acercaba a mi hogar el dolor era más fuerte.

Cuando estuve a unos kilómetros pude ver humo y explosiones y fui rápido y encontré a los androides asesinando y destruyendo, estaba muy débil para pelear así que fui a mi hogar ocultando mi ki; cuando llegué me asusté de que todo el lugar esté destruido; y sin pensarlo me adentré y encontré a Bulma siendo aplastada por un muro, mi corazón me empe2zo a doler; fui rápido en donde estaba su cuerpo y me arrodillé mientras sacaba los escombros.

-Mujer, tú no por favor- decía y sentía algo que mojaba mis mejillas.-Por favor no me dejes- saqué su cuerpo golpeado ya en ese momento no me importaba estar herido, lo único que quería era salvarla. Empecé a curarla torpemente, pero al fin y al cabo sentía su ki acabarse se estaba extinguiendo y no dejaba de llorar.

-Vegeta yo tengo fé en ti quiero que les patees el trasero a esas chatarras, tengo unos planos acerca de u-una máqui-na de ti-tiempo, pu-puedes repararla y us-usarla- dijo con un hilo de voz- Te a- amo, mi veggy- dijo y yo me acerqué y la bese, falleció en ese momento dejándome un hueco en el corazón.

Pasó de eso cinco años en ese tiempo me di cuenta que Bulma estaba con un mes de embarazo; construí esa máquina y también busqué una cura para lo de Kakarotto aunque me duela sabía que tenía que decirle a él que iba a morir y darle esa medicina; para que él le diga a mi yo de ese tiempo para que entrene y así matar a esas chatarras, ahora estoy mirando mi máquina que me costó años en construir; jejeje voy a usar la máquina para ir cuando descubri que Freezer todavía no moría y yo asesinarlo muajaja, así me dirigí a un pasado para cambiar el tiempo.

Continuara...


End file.
